


i do.

by fakecrew



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, firstly no sex, secondly that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecrew/pseuds/fakecrew
Summary: he says i do. probably shouldn't. but does anyway. it works out well in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geovin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geovin/gifts).



> for rebecca aka one of the best people ever
> 
> inspired by the prompt "we were both drunk when you proposed to me and i accidentally posted about it across social media so now we’re hungover and trying to figure out this mess because we’re not even dating" by aangisdead on tumblr. 
> 
> this was done very quickly rip but i hope u still like it :)

everyone from the achievement hunter office is out drinking to celebrate. celebrate what, you may ask. gavin doesn’t really remember.

all he remembers is he’s one too many drinks in and thinks geoff is very pretty. and has told him this about six times.

time seven goes like this.

“hey geoff, have i told you i think you look pretty?” gavin grins so wide it almost looks like his jaw is going to break.

and geoff almost breaks it for him. but doesn’t, for the seventh time that night. gavin also notices for the seventh time that night, geoff has a smile on his face.

-

it’s now 1am and somehow they all end up in a convenience store. all being gavin, geoff, michael and ryan.

ryan is just here to drive them all home however, geoff somehow convinced him to stop because he wanted something to eat.

gavin wanders the aisles aimlessly not really seeing anything in particular he wants. he watches as ryan gets himself a slushie. michael and geoff are just talking really loud, gavin is not really sure about what.

but gavin stops in the candy aisle. he stares long enough to see if he can find something he wants but settles on a ring pop. and he has the best idea.

a grin forms on his face as he walks over to geoff, who has stopped to look at whatever sports game is on the television. ryan’s at the register waiting while michael is trying to look for more beer after ryan told him again that there was none.

gavin pokes geoff to try and get his attention. it takes at least five before he thinks geoff has noticed and eleven before geoff looks at him.

“what do you want?” 

gavin is just grinning and after about ten seconds of silence, geoff looks kind of worried.

“what are you- “ geoff goes to ask again but gavin has gotten down on one knee.

“will you marry me?” and he holds out the fucking ring pop and geoff wants to push it out of his hands but gavin’s eyes are shining and maybe it’s from the alcohol or the poor light in the store but everything in geoff is telling him to say-

“i do.”

gavin beams. it’s like the sun exploded out of his face or something.

gavin jumps up and grabs geoff’s hand to walk him over to the register. ryan threatens that if michael isn’t finished in five seconds they’re gonna leave without him. 

when they’re in the car, geoff sits in the back with gavin and he puts the ring on his finger.

gavin has another, great idea.

“let’s post it on twitter! you know, that we’re married!” gavin half whispers and half shouts.

“okay, but why are we whispering?”

“because,” he giggles, “i don’t want them to find out the surprise.” gavin points to ryan and michael and geoff nods.

so they take a selfie, flash on and ring showing. ryan yells at them because it fucks with his vision and asks what they were doing. gavin makes up some elaborate excuse that is too long and confusing to follow along with. 

gavin posts the photo and instantly turns his phone away, cuddling into geoff’s side.

geoff glances at gavin and thinks yeah, i could get used to this.

-

it feels like it’s 6am when gavin opens his eyes. the sun is pouring through the blinds and gavin has to blink a few times to realise where he is.

geoff’s here. there are limbs everywhere. and such a strong smell of damn alcohol. 

gavin’s head is on geoff’s chest and he catches a glance at the clock hanging just above the television.

11am, jesus christ.

and then he catches a glance at geoff’s hand.

and the stupid ring that he bought him.

and how he proposed.

and how geoff said yes.

and how they took geoff home and gavin was going to leave but geoff said stay and they ended up cuddling and talking and hand holding.

gavin sits up so fast, he falls off the couch and thinks the alcohol is moving in his brain.

he holds his head as his hand searches for his phone. once he finds it, he also finds he has 10 missed calls and 20 messages. and a lot of retweets and likes.

geoff stirs and gavin properly tries to wake him.

“hey geoff, we may have done something last night that may have been good or bad.”

geoff mumbles something that isn’t coherent to gavin.

“what?”

“what is it?” geoff asks sitting up and rubbing his eyes and all gavin wants to do is lie back down and go to sleep again.

“we may have not really got married and posted it on social media.” gavin says way too fast for anyone but of course geoff to catch onto.

“i don’t see how that’s a problem?” geoff asks again and gavin faces him.

“well, you know, people are getting an idea.” gavin tries to come up with an excuse as to why this is bad. but if geoff really isn’t seeing it then surely it isn’t, right?

“well then, is it an idea you don’t want them to have?” geoff challenges, gavin can hear the smile on his dumb face.

“no but- is it one you don’t want them to have?” gavin looks down at the rug, tries to memorise the pattern but really only sees the events of last night.

geoff grabs gavin’s hand, basically forcing gavin to meet his eyes again.

and geoff smiles. one of his smiles. the one that let’s you know that everything is okay and just makes you feel really safe and warm, which in turn makes gavin smile.

“nope.”

geoff takes gavin’s phone and throws it across the room, probably smashing it again, but gavin doesn’t care (as much) this time.

he gets pulled back on the couch and they are in the most uncomfortable position ever but they’re happy there.

but soon the headache kills them both enough to get up and get some water, gavin searches for medicine while geoff makes them breakfast.

and as they eat geoff smiles as he looks at gavin and thinks yeah, i am used to this.


End file.
